A Day at the Festival
by JUBAKA
Summary: What would Naruto do after find masturbating Sasuke behind a bush after the awards ceremony.Based on the OVA episode when they were at the festival. SASUNARU YAOI LEMON
1. Chapter 1

A Day at the Festival

**Hey guys, this is my first Sasunaru lemon yaoi. This story is based on the OVA episode at the festival. Just to tell ya I ain't gonna add those diarrhea parts because it'd sound weird in a lemon. Also there would be a few changes. (sorry if there are a bunch of mistakes)**

It was the day of the Konoha festival. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura along with their classmates are competing with their classmates to win a free vacation. "Sasuke, let's do our best!" Sakura yelled. "Hn," Sasuke replied whom already got annoyed by her and stared at the cute little blonde dobe. He loved Naruto ever since that accidental kiss happened during school. "Alright, I'll do this!" Naruto exclaimed confidently.

The first event started and it was a three person race. Naruto was at the front followed by Sakura who held onto his shoulders and Sasuke behind her and wished that he was the one behind Naruto. "Ready, on the count to three. 123 START!" The referee shot his gun and the racers started running. Due to help of Naruto running really fast, his team ended up in to lead and wont the race.

The second event was an obstacle course. The racers had to go through a loop-de-loop track, drink a 1L carton of milk and jump through 5 hurdles. The ones who're competing right now were Chouji, Kiba and Naruto. "Go!" and the racers started running. Naruto was almost in the lead but then went last when he drank the 1L milk to slow. "Naruto! It's a week's paid vacation! Drink it and hurry to the goal!" Sakura yelled pressuring Naruto, but eventually they still lost. Sasuke glared at Sakura thinking '_How dare you do that to my little dobe! Nobody yells at him like that!"_

"I'm gonna go take a break." Naruto said and started walking. "Dobe, wait for me." Sasuke said and started walking after Naruto. "Teme, don't call me that!" Sasuke smirked to what Naruto said. As they went to the back of the arena, they saw a gigantic ball knocking a bunch of portal potties which made Naruto jump. "Ah! You morons what the hell you freaking scared me!" Sasuke wanted to laugh, but didn't want to lose his Uchiha dignity so he laughed inside his head. "Who're you calling morons! You saying we can't practice here!" Ino came yelling. "Uh.. heh heh no I didn't say that," Naruto scratching the back of his head nervously hoping he doesn't get bitched slapped by Ino. Chouji then came back from his ball form "Ino said we had to practice for the ball rolling race." Then Ino shouted "Alright! Shikamaru, Chouji, it's our turn!" "Oh yeah!" Chouji yelled excitingly and Shikmaru sighing lazily. "It's your turn too, Naruto" and Ino started dragging Naruto to the race "Ah! Sasuke help me !" *sigh* and Sasuke rolled his eyes "Dobe," and walked towards Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The third event was a ball rolling race. Two people in the persons team has to roll a humongous ball and the one person in the front running from the ball and trying not to get run over. Anyways, the race started and the ones pushing the ball were Sakura and Sasuke and Naruto in the front running for his life. "Naruto! Move!" Sakura screamed which pissed over Sasuke more. Naruto then tripped and ended up being rolled over by the ball. "What are you doing you clumsy idiot!" Sasuke shouted, but actually thought Naruto cute for being the clumsiest ninja he known. "I'm not clumsy!" Naruto shouted back, and ended up losing the race.

Finally the last event was a rally race. "On your mark, get set, go!" The gun went and the racers started running. Sakura was in the league along with Ino who're pushing each other "You're in my way forehead girl!" "Shut up Ino-pig!" Sakura yelled back. They reached their next team mates and passed along the stick. Now it was all the guys running and there was chouji left behind. "There's no chance of winning with Chouji running," Shikamaru said and he walked off the track. There in the league now was Sasuke and then passed on the stick to Naruto who struggled to grab hold of it. Somehow Naruto couldn't get the stick and it ended up into his ass and yelped and fell to the ground. This led Sasuke to blushing which no one saw thankfully and then led him to a bulge which grew in his pants. '_Oh crap boner alert!' _Sasuke thought and he tried to coverhis obvious bulge with his hands "Hurry up and run, you clumsy idiot."

"Sasuke," Naruto whined getting the stick out and struggled to stand up. He started to run and surprisingly he ran so fast he was like '_Flash'_ the superhero. "He's fast," Ino said amazed. "Go Naruto!" Sakura cheered. Still covering his bulge, Sasuke gave out a fake confused smile and asked "What's up with him?" so he doesn't look obvious. Naruto finished the race and team 7 won a free paid vacation. "Ya!" Naruto said happily and started walking towards the exit, but then couldn't move. "Where do you think you're going? We still have the awards ceremony to go to. Sasuke overheard and started to panic '_crap I can't hold it that much longer'_ Sasuke thought and he successfully sneaked throught the crowd to go to the bathroom.

After the awards ceremony everyone started to go home. "Huh, where's Sasuke?" Sakura wondered "Wasn't he here for the ceremony?" "I don't know. Sakura you look tired, why don't you go home, I'll go look for him." Naruto asked her. "Oh ok, tell me later when you find him."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Aww Chouji you fat ass, why you gotta knock down the portal potties!" Sasuke complained to himself '_crap I can't hold it that long what I do_?' Sasuke looks around searching for a good spot and then he sees a good bush to hide in so he went there. '_Hope somebody doesn't find me here. Not a good thing for an Uchiha.' _Sasuke started pulling down his pants and boxers and started to pump his hardened member. "Ahh, Naruto," he moaned out.

"Sasuke, Sasuke where are you?" Naruto called out 'Teme where the hell are you, this is so not like you!' As he went into the back of the arena, Naruto heard moaning. "Huh? What was that?" Naruto questioned himself and then shrugged obliviously. "Anyways, Sasuke where are you?" Naruto called again which the nearby Sasuke couldn't hear over his moaning. " Ah, Na Naruto!" Sasuke moaned loudly enough for Naruto to hear.

And of course, Naruto heard Sasuke's moaning, (but was too oblivious to know it was him) and looked at the bush where the sound came from. "Huh, Sasuke you there?" Naruto called out again and walked towards the bush. Sasuke still pumping his shaft and moaning out Naruto's name never heard the dobe coming and going through the bush. "Ah teme what the hell are you doing!" Naruto screamed out. Sasuke instantly stopped pumping, turned towards Naruto and starting turning all red 'Oh fuck I'm definitely screwed now' he thought panicking inside.

Naruto started grinning a little. "Naruto what's that grin for?" Sasuke asked still panicking a little. Naruto leaned down to him and started pumping Sasuke member and whispered in his ear "I heard you moaning my name. So this is what you wanted?" Sasuke tingled a little to Naruto's voice and started moaning when he started pumping faster. "Aaaahh" Sasuke moaned out, Naruto started giggling a little then started to kneel down to Sasuke's member and started to give it little kisses to the tip "Na-na-naruto, wh-what are you d-doing?" "Nothing, isn't this what you wanted?" Naruto questioned, and then started to lick the member and Sasuke moaned panting out "Stop teasing." Naruto smiled then started to take off his shirt and knelt back down to take the length fully into his mouth and started bobbing his head up and down. "Ah, Naruto stop th-that, I'm gonna c-cu…." But it was too late and spilt his seed into Naruto's mouth. Naruto smiled again and swallowed Sasuke's seed greedingly. '_I can't take anymore!' _Sasuke thought and flipped Naruto over so he was the one on top of him. Sasuke then started clashing his lips with his lover's eagerly "Mmm" Naruto moaned as they started tonguing each other. Then their lips parted each other and Sasuke took his shirt off. He kissed Naruto for a few more and then he lowered down nipping, licking, kissing, and sucking, good enough to mark Naruto's neck. Then Sasuke lowered his head towards Naruto's chest, starting to suck on his nipple and massaging the other with his hand making both the nubs hard and he did the same thing with the other nipple. "Ah Sasuke, I want you in me right now!" Naruto panted out. Sasuke smirked and then went to undo Naruto's pants and pulled them down along with the guy's boxers. Sasuke took out three fingers "Here, suck on them," and he put them in Naruto's mouth with Naruto sucking on them obediently. As soon as Sasuke took out his fingers he instantly went and put one in Naruto entrance causing the blonde to grunt in discomfort. Then Sasuke put in another finger and started scissoring followed by his third finger. "Ah Sasuke!" Naruto cried out and the raven went up to kiss Naruto. While thrusting his fingers in and out, Sasuke hit something which made Naruto cry out in pleasure "Ahhh Sasuke!" '_Bingo!' _Sasuke thought and pulled out his finger replacing Naruto's entrance with his member and Naruto flinched in pain. "Move," Naruto cried out and Sasuke started thrusting, abusing Naruto's prostate over again. "Harder!" Naruto moaned in ecstasy. Sasuke did as he was told to "Ah Sasuke, I'm..Ahh.. c-cumming!' Naruto cried out and spilled his seed covering his stomach and on Sasuke's to. Followed by the raven, he spilt his seed filling up Naruto's entrance. Being able to, Sasuke pulled his length out and collapsed over the blonde's shoulder panting "I….love…..you…Naruto" "I love… you too…Sasuke," Naruto said giving his lover a weary smile.

"Yeesh! Get a room you two," a voice yelled out. Both Naruto and Sasuke widened their eyes and looking towards the voice which turned out to be Shikamaru's whom was standing behind the bush "Ch, to do this kind of stuff here, how troublesome." '_Oh fuck!' _they both thought and both turned bright red.

**Well guys I'm finished. Sorry if I putted too much detail it's a habit for me. Anyways hoped you like it. If you want me to write more stories tell me and also give me a topic you want me to write about. Could be about anything.**


End file.
